Let The Little Children Come Unto Me
by Skye1963
Summary: Little Sammy Winchester meets up with a very interesting man who patiently answers his question that hurts his brother and father. He wants to know why God took his Mommy to Heaven. Sammy tells the man that he wants God to bring his Mommy back, not for himself but for his brother and father. Sammy/cute!


_This is a story that won't let me alone. Hope you like it. In this story, Dean is seven and Sammy is three._

_My usual disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters. That pleasure is all Eric Kripke's. I don't even own the OCs, they belong to everyone._

Let The Little Children Come Unto Me

Sammy was bored. Daddy was working with Uncle Josh and Uncle Bobby out of town, they wouldn't be home for a while. Dean was out fishing with Caleb at the creek and both boys made it very clear Sammy wasn't welcome. Uncle Jim was in his study with the door closed, not wanting to be disturbed. Sammy had woken up a bit early from his nap and tried to find something he could do but nothing caught his attention. He was too little to turn the t.v. on and all his toys had been put away, all except for Spot, his dog.

The tiny boy wandered around for a bit before he found the kitchen door had been left cracked open. Smiling, Sammy opened the door enough for him to be able to squeeze through with Spot in his hands. Carefully, he negotiated the three steps outside the kitchen door to finally step on the ground outside. Sammy felt good about his ability to go down the stairs and wished there was someone he could tell. Usually, his daddy, Uncles, cousin or Dean held his hand when he was on the stairs but this time, he did it all on his own. Squealing in joy, he began to run out into the carefully mowed lawn.

Sammy was having a wonderful time, feeling the soft grass on his bare feet and the sun on his head. A gentle wind blew to keep the toddler from overheating as he ran around. Finally, his feet led him to the church where a man was working on a bench. The man was of average height with dark brown hair, brown eyes with a beard and mustache. He looked up when he heard the tiny boy giggling and smiled.

"Hello, little one," the man said softly.

Sammy stuck his thumb in his mouth and waved, using the four fingers attached to that calming digit. He smiled around his thumb.

"What's your name?" the man asked with an answering smile.

Sammy thought for a minute. Daddy had told him not to talk to strangers but he had seen this man before and knew that he was really nice. The man had stood about his crib when he was sick and he had seen him watching over Dean a few times. "Sammy," the tiny boy lisped.

"Hi Sammy, my name is Jay," the man introduced himself. "You look like you are having fun. What have you been up to?"

"Wunning," Sammy answered. "What you do?"

"I'm working on this bench," Jay replied. The little boy's grin faltered and he started to leave. "Why are you leaving?" the man asked.

"Daddy and Pastie Jim say if they wowk, I stay 'way," was the answer.

"I would really like it if you stay and help me," Jay said with a soft smile. Sammy's grin came back and the baby waddled up to the man and sat in his lap. Jay was filled with warmth as he realized how much trust the baby had put in him. Most children were afraid of strangers now but this baby was very different. He hoped nothing would happen that would rob the baby of that trust. Jay picked the sandpaper up that he had been using. He put it on the bench then took the baby's right hand and, positioning his on top, they began to gently run the sandpaper on the seat. Jay looked at Sammy and saw a look of concentration that was unknown in toddlers.

They did this for a while in a comfortable silence. Then, predictably, Sammy started to asked questions. If Dean or their Dad was there, they could have warned Jay of the inexhaustible questions that seemed to populate the baby ever since he learned how to talk.

"Jay, whewe you daddy?" the toddler asked.

Jay smiled, "He's working right now, helping people."

"What he do?"

That one was a bit harder, "Well, I guess you could say he helps them make the right decision."

"Huh," Sammy said, "Like Deanie does for me?"

"Who is Deanie?" Jay countered with his own question.

"Deanie my bwuddew," Sammy answered. "He looks aftew me and makes suwe I eat an' go bathwoom an' get dwessed. He lets me watch cawtoons and weads to me evewy night befowe bed."

Jay laughed gently, "And I bet he is there when you are scared too."

"Yep! You know Deanie?"

"Not personally, no but I know that he's like my Dad in a lot of ways," Jay grinned.

"Otay," was all that was said for the next five seconds. Then Sammy asked, "Do you know why God takes Mommies away?"

Jay's heart went out to the tiny boy. He knew that the baby's mother was no more. "I guess it's because sometimes God needs Mommies in Heaven to help Him."

A tiny scowl graced Sammy's face, "But Deanie needs hew mowe. He cwies evewy night when he thinks I sleep. Daddy needs hew to, he is sad that she gone."

"How about you? Don't you need your Mommy too?" Jay asked carefully.

"Naw, I nevew knew hew but Deanie and Daddy did. They need hew, Jay. I want God to give hew back fow them," Sammy said, not realizing the impact he had made on the man. Even at a very young age, Sammy was thinking of others and not of himself. It was rarely heard of in a child under the age of five.

Jay sat back a bit, taking Sammy with him. Turning the tiny boy around, he said, "Can I tell you something, something very secret?" Sammy nodded solemnly. "When Mommies and Daddies have babies, they give a piece of themselves to that baby. They live on in that baby forever, no matter what happens to them. Your Mommy is living on in you, little one. I have a feeling that, whenever your brother or father is sad, they hug you like there is no tomorrow, don't they?"

Sammy thought about it then said, "Yep. But they cwy then. Why they cwy if Mommy is in me?"

"Baby, I really don't know but I can guess if you let me?" Jay answered. The little boy nodded. "I believe that when they cry it's because they can feel your Mommy but can't see her. They are happy she is still with them in you but they really wished she was there to see everything that you do. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

Sammy thought really hard about what he had been told. Then he smiled brightly, "Yep! God needed Mommy in Heaven so she had me so she could still be with Deanie and Daddy while she wowked for God. Wight?"

Jay smiled back at the baby. Out of the mouths of babes, he thought. "Right."

"Otay…do you know why the sky is blue?" Sammy asked happily. Nobody had ever been able to answer his questions until now and he didn't want to waste time asking them. Jay laughed and told him why the sky was blue. The questions went on as they worked on the bench together. When Sammy's stomach growled, Jay stopped and shared his lunch with the little boy. It was a simple meal of apples, bread and cheese washed down with water. Before they ate, Jay said grace and silently marveled at the way the tiny boy bowed his head in prayer.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in laughter, questions, and joy until Jay looked up to see two men walking towards them. When they got there, he introduced them to the little boy, "Sammy, this is my brother, Gabriel and my brother Castiel."

"Hi! Do you like candy? I like M&Ms, they my bwuddew's fav-favowite. Do you like bunnies? They cute and soft. Jay helped me feel one while we wowked on the bench," Sammy gushed.

The brother that Jay said was Gabriel grinned, "I love candy and I know for a fact that Cassie here loves bunnies." That statement earned him a glare from the other man but he went on, "I'm sorry Sammy but it's time for Jay to go home now."

Sammy pouted, "I don't want he to leave." Tears that were absent when he talked about his mother now trickled down his face.

Jay picked Sammy up and gave him a kiss on his forehead, "I will always be with you Samuel Winchester. You are one of my Father's best beloved, no matter what happens," he whispered in the child's ear. Nodding to his brothers, Jay disappeared with Sammy only to reappear in the baby's room. Putting the child down and making sure that Spot was tucked under the tiny hand, he stroked Sammy's hair until the baby's beautiful hazel eyes closed. Smiling, he leaned down and whispered again, "I love you, little brother. Never forget that." A sound of chimes filled the air as he disappeared.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Twenty Seven Years Later-

Castiel sat next to Sam's bed. Dean had gone to the store to get some ingredients for homemade chicken soup to try to tempt Sam's nonexistent appetite. Ever since they had gotten back from the church, Sam stopped dying but was very sick. Dean was trying everything he could to keep his brother alive but was worried his efforts weren't good enough. Cas took a rag out of the bowl of cool water and wrung it out before putting it on Sam's head. The cool rag woke the hunter up a bit and he looked at Cas.

"I remember," Sam said. "I remember you, Gabriel and Jay. I never said thank you, I'm sorry. I tried to be the gift from Mom for Dean but I failed."

"No Sam, you didn't fail," Cas responded. "You were the reason why Dean didn't become a demon in Hell. You were the reason why he fought so desperately in Purgatory. I may have a profound bond with Dean but it pales in comparison to the bond he has with you."

"It's the same bond, Cas, a bond of brotherhood. Ever since that afternoon with Jay, I knew that you and I would be brothers. Just a feeling that never left my heart and soul. You were the one who raised Dean from Hell even if it was my death that had condemned him…" Sam coughed, blood speckling his lips. Cas wiped the blood off carefully.

"Sam, your brother gave his life for you. Remember, no greater love hath a man than to lay his life down for another. Dean died for you, you died for the world whereas I…"

"Died in a way for me when you diverted the Lucifer hallucinations from my mind. Even Bobby died for us, Dad, Mom, and many others that we knew died for us. Gabriel did that also and so did Jay," Sam said firmly. "Our family has a habit of sacrificing ourselves for each other, you know."

Castiel cocked his head. He heard what Sam was trying to say and he smiled, "So, brothers?"

Sam laughed weakly, "More like twins. Boy, is Dean in trouble or what?"

"Yep," Castiel laughed. "He really is."

"Do you want to know a secret?" Sam asked with a smile in his eyes.

"Yes," Castiel grinned.

"I remember the look you gave Gabriel when he said you liked bunnies. I liked it so much that I kept it and even practiced until I got it right. Dean calls it my bitchface," Sam giggled then coughed a bit more.

Castiel stared at Sam then laughed. He laughed so much that tears streamed out of his eyes. Dean, who had just gotten back, poked his head in the room and asked "Did I miss something?"

Sam and Cas looked at each other then answered together, "Nope!" Dean shook his head as more laughter was heard along with some coughing.

"Brothers!" he groused under his breath as he went to make some soup for Sam.

_I hope you liked the story as much as I liked writing it. Won't know unless you review, though. Please?_


End file.
